Love On Demand
by Gackt-Lover20
Summary: Yami finds strange program on T.V. What happens when he orders it? 1st story of the Lovers' Series


I hope you like story. Again, I had my friend translate so I do not know if it is how I wrote it originally. It was supposed to be a Katsuya/Seto, but a friend asked for Yami/Seto.

So this story is for: **dino-crystal (Yoko-chan)**

Warning: Yaoi, Seme Yami, Uke Seto

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my stories.

* * *

Love On Demand

"Hey Yami," Kaiba Seto called as he passed by Yami and Yugi, "Are you coming to my house today or not?"

Yami and Seto had somehow become friends in the 3 years they had known each other. Though Seto still tries to beat Yami in duel monsters, Yami just beats him and gets it over with. It's their little ritual. Seto challenges Yami, Yami wins, Seto whines, then they go to Seto's house and have their own mini party all by themselves. That is, until a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

Yami was sitting in the living room of Seto's house while said person went to get them some food and drinks. He was flipping through the channels when he accidentally hit a wrong button on the remote. A screen popped up that said "Welcome to On Demand. Choose a program you would like to watch then press select to view." Yami pressed the enter button to see what the programs were. They had movies, comedy shows, romance shows, action, history, and a lot of others. There was one program in particular that caught Yami's attention, "The Demanding Love". Yami pressed the select button to view the information, but all it said was "A love story". An obvious thing actually. Hence the title of the program. He decided to see for himself what it was, but he'd have to order it first. It cost 5 dollars.

"I'm sure Seto won't mind... Like he will even notice anyway." Yami whispered to himself. He pressed the order button and filled out whatever he needed to fill out. Just a simple little code was all. When he pressed the select button to start the program another window popped up. "Thank you for choosing our program Yami. We hope you do enjoy it." After a moment the window closed, showing a screen with many questions.

"I thought this was a show, not a game..." Yami clicked select on the first question: "What is your ideal man?"

"Well... Let's see... Smart... funny... Sexy... Someone who LOVES to play with toys... Tall... Brunette... Blue eyes..." It went on like this for almost an hour until Yami was finished with all of the questions but one. "Your ideal lover has been chosen for you. Would you like to know who?" Yami pressed the select button for ok and an image appeared slowly. When the image was fully visible, there were still shadows over it. Another question appeared: "Are you entirely sure you want to know the identity of your love?" Yami again selected the ok button. The shadows began to clear and the image became clear. Yami's mouth dropped open when he noticed Seto was the one on the screen.

"This is impossible! Yeah most of my answers were related to him! But still! I have never thought of that sexy CEO like that!" Yami's eyes widened, "Oh dear Ra! I'm in love with Seto Kaiba!" Yami quickly pressed the exit button. But it didn't work. He tried turning off the T.V. but that didn't work either.

"Thank you for playing 'Love On Demand'. We hope you are satisfied with the results. If your love does not walk through your door in 5 minutes please call us at 1-800-4love and we will refund your money and find you a new love. Thank you and have a nice day Yami." With that, the T.V. shut off.

_**End Flashback**_

That was 3 weeks ago. And now, Yami and Seto are happy with their relationship. Who wouldn't when your boyfriend is a sex crazed Pharaoh from 5 thousand years ago?

"Yeah Seto. Just hold on a sec. I have to get something out of my locker." Yami said silkily, glancing up at Seto with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Seto bent down so he could whisper in Yami's ear, "Do hurry up love. I can not wait for you to take me over and over again all night long." Seto smirked as Yami's gaze clouded over with lust.

"Oh don't you worry Seto. I'll do more than take you tonight."

Yami never did complain about that program. How could he? He has the sexiest man he could ever dream of, plus, he found more programs like that. For example, "The Seme Uke Challenge" which he would be playing tonight while Seto is working.

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review

Bai Bai!

Makihiko


End file.
